I Promise to Never Leave You
by Tsunade212
Summary: Rins grows up...Fast!Sesshomaru losening up!Naraku is dead, Kagome is in the hospital! 5 chapters up so far! plz read and review! LOTS OF FLUFF! InuXKag SanXMir RinXSessRated for language and lemons, fluff, limes ect...
1. Chapter 1 The Final Defeat

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! No matter how much I wish I did, I don't….oh well. And this is my first fanfic. So don't be too harsh on me! **

"INUYASHA!" she screamed! "HELP!" Kagome ran as fast as she could into the woods in hope of loosing him. She ran past trees and rocks but wasn't able to lose him. "Leave me ALONE!" she yelled behind her. "INUYASHA!" _Where is he? Why does he always do this? Inuyasha help me! I need you! _

Kagome continued to run, jumping over rocks and running past trees. Why can't I lose him? Beginning to pant, she started to feel herself get tired. _No I can't stop! If I do, he'll get me and kill me! Keep going Kagome…Inuyasha will be here soon…hopefully. _Slightly slowing down she kept running, trying to keep a steady pace till Inuyasha came to her aid.

Inuyasha went in search for Kikyo and promised he would be right back. _I have to tell her. I have to tell her now. How am I going to put it? Kikyo it's not going to work…I'm in love with Kagome. I'm not sure that I ever really loved you. Maybe it was just something that we both understood each other… grrrr! _

"Damnit! Snap out of it Inuyasha! You're going to tell her and get it over with. Then you can go and tell Kagome…maybe…_sniff sniff_ she's close by." Inuyasha ran toward her scent. "Kikyo! We have to talk!" he said as soon as he saw her. Inuyasha walked up to her casually and told her what he had been thinking.

Kagome could feel her sides ache as she tried to run faster. "I cant I can't" she said to herself. Her pace slowing down rapidly she cried out one last time with all her might. "INUYASHA!" And with that she began to walk. Holding her sides, panting for air, she fell onto her knees. "No I can't stop I have to keep going, I have to!" she cried. She forced herself onto her feet and began to walk. Her knees were weak, her vision blurry.

She walked toward a rock to sit down and rest, but she missed and fell causing her to hit her head on a log lying on the ground. _I can hear him. He's getting closer. Oh Inuyasha were are you?_

"Impudent wench!" "You dare run from me? HA! Pathetic human." "Oh and why is Inuyasha not here saving you…? Too bad I wanted him to witness your death first then I would kill him."

_No Naraku! WHERE ARE YOU INUYASHA!_

"HAHAHA Now DIE Wench!" Naraku screamed as he sent a tentacle toward her.

"**WINDSCAR!"** Naraku turned to see his attacker. "Fool"

The tentacle pierced through Kagome shoulder and she let out a blood curling scream.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome opened her eyes only to see Naraku about to attack Inuyasha. "INUYASHA BEHIND YOU!" she yelled.

Naraku sent a tentacle toward Inuyasha but Inuyasha blocked it with his Tetseiga.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

"Sango! Thank god you're here" Kagome said with a faint smile.

"Miroku get Kagome back to Keade! She's losing blood fast. Take Kirara."

Sango said to Miroku who ran over to Kagome as soon as he saw that she was injured.

Kirara bent down so that Miroku could easily get Kagome on her back and then Miroku jumped on. "Shippo lets go" "okay" said the little kitsune.

"KAGOME WHERE IS HE MOST VAUNERABLE?" Inuyasha yelled to her before Kirara left towards Keade's hut. "IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS BACK!" She yelled back to him. And with that Kirara flew Kagome, Shippo and Miroku towards Keade's hut.

"Sango aim for his back." Inuyasha called to her as he sent another windscar toward Naraku. "Hmhmm" she nodded as she sent hiraikotsu toward Naraku's back. Right at that point Inuyasha sent another windscar toward Naraku. Naraku's eyes opened wide as he knew it was his death. "SANGO!" Inuyasha called as he ran over a grabbed her before she also died with Naraku. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"feh" was the only response she got from him. "Im going to look for Kohaku…If Naraku really is dead then Kohaku will be back to normal." Sango said before running off. "Go to Kagome I know she will want to hear that Naraku is dead!" she called behind her.

Inuyasha ran towards Keade's hut and skid to a halt as he entered the hut.

He saw Shippo crying and Miroku praying over her with tears in his eyes. "Wha..what? No SHE CANT BE! IT CANT BE!" Inuyasha stammered before running to Kagome's side. He shook her slightly. "Kagome wake up! Please you have to wake up! Naraku is dead! And I left Kikyo! Please don't die! Wake up kagome!" he sobbed. He wanted to hear if she was still breathing but couldn't because of all the noise in the room. "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" he yelled. "We have the right to cry over her" Shippo snapped back. "I know I just to hear if she still has a heart beat!" Inuyasha growled bareing his teeth at Shippo. Shippo hid behind Miroku and trembled. Inuyasha gave Miroku a stern look and Miroku turned around and looked at Shippo. "we should leave for a second and let Inuyasha check on Kagome."

Inuyasha finally got his peace and quiet and listened very carefully. He could hear a faint heart beat but was relieved that he could hear a heart beat at all. _Iv got to get her back to her own time. NOW!_

**Well hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter…I know I enjoyed writeing it. Well I'll try updateing tomorrow SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2 In the blink of an eye

**I dont own Inuyasha..blah blah blah...so and so forth...yadda yadda... And now on with the story! Hope you guys liked my first chapter...I kinda rushed it, it was 5 in the morning and I was really tired..so yeah...READ ON!**

**Chapter 2: In the blink of an eye**

The sun was barely riseing. Sesshomaru quietly opened two large doors. He steped into a large pale room. The scent of flowers filled his nose and the sun was shinning brightly through the windows. The room was quite big but had very little in it. A semi-large bed was placed in the center of end wall. A white canopy lay over top of the bed and flowed to the ground. A large wardrobe stood inbetween two windows on the right wall. A dresser on the left wall and a little vanity table next to the dresser. The pale wall was covered in embroidered red sakura leaves and had vases full of flowers hanging down. "Rin" Sesshomaru said cooly. Rin didnt move. "Rin" Sesshomaru said louder. Still Rin made no movements. "RIN" Sesshomaru growled. Rin jumped from her slumber and fell off of the bed. "Yes milord" she said as she stood up.

"You must wake up now. I am leaveing and you can not sleep all day." Sesshomaru simply said.

:yawn: "Yes My Lord" she answered.

Sesshomaru swiftly walked out and closed the doors behind him.

Rin walked over the window and watched as he left the castle grounds.

"Does he really have to wake me up at the same time every morning?" Rin asked herself.

"I mean he never does come back till late unless it is a emergency. Oh well might as well get a shower since I wont be able to go back to sleep" she said and then headed to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and headed down the hall to the main kitchen for breakfast. "Hello?" she called out. No one answered her. "Hello? Master Jaken" she called once more. Silence. "hmm wonder where everyone is" she question herself.

Rin walked down to the castle entrance and began working on the garden.

(Flashback)

_"Lors Sesshomaru can I have a garden"_

_"What!" he choked out surprised she had asked such a thing._

_"Please milord I promise i'll take care of it." Rin begged._

_"Rin the last thing this castle needs is a garden." Sesshomaru said coldly._

_"Please milord! I really want to have a garden! I promise it wont tbother you."_

_Sesshomaru gave in. how can this girl do this to me. i cant turn her down! he screamed in his mind._

_"Fine but if I hear any complaints about it, I will destroy it." he said sharply._

_"Oh thankyou Lord Sesshomaru! Thankyou"Rin yelled as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and hugged him._

_Surprised, he lightly hugged her back._

(End Flashback)

Four hours past quickly and Rin had started to feel dizzy.

"ow my head"

She got up from the garden, brushed off her knees from the dirt and walked back into the castle.

Rin went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and headed to her room.

She quickly slipped into a change of new cloths and laid down on her bed slowly sipping the water.

"Why is my head hurting all of a sudden." she asked herself aloud.

She got up and decided to go sit in the bath for a while her headache went away.

Instead as soon as she headed for the door, a stikeing pain ran up her legs and to her sides.

Rin screamed and clutched her sides as she knelt on the floor.

Another pain shot up her back,then another one that shot through out her whole body.

"OWW! AHH! STOP!" She pleaded as hot tears streamed down her face.

It felt like claws were being stuck into her sides and pulled up, tearing her skin. It felt like thousands of knives were being thrown at her back.

It felt like drums where playing loudly in her head. Then it all stopped. All of a sudden a feeling of knives and claws and pounding ran throughout her body. Rin screamed in agony. Then it stopped agian. She waited and waited for something else to happen but nothing did.

She got up off of her knees. She felt light headed and though a bath sounded like a great idea.

She went to bathroom and took a long hot bath then slowly got out as she felt the water turning colder.

She reached up and grabbed the towel off of the towel rack. "hmm I could never do that before..I used to have to jump up to get it...now I can just reach and get it easily..that strange." she thought but paid no mind to it.

She walked back to her room and dried herself off. Rin went to the wardrobe and pulled out a light pink kimono that had dark pink cherry blossoms embroided in it.

"It's kind of tight." she said as she went to grab the brush and began to brush her hair.

"WOAH!" Rin exclaimed. "My hair is so much longer!" She yelled.

Rin walked over to the mirror and just stood there.

Shocked by her reflection she let out a blood curling scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LORD SESSHOMARU!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru was on his way back from the village in which he had gone to, when he felt something wrong and he could tell it was Rin. "Rin" he said softly.

Sesshomaru ran toward the castle. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LORD SESSHOMARU!" he heard Rin scream.

He started at a dead run toward Rin but stopped when he saw a light blue light surround his castle. "What the hell" he said.

Sesshomaru grabbed tokijin and ran into the castle. "Rin!" he yelled.

"Rin!" was the only thing that Rin heard before she yelled out in pain once more and then it dissapeared agian.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"she cried out.

Sesshomaru bolted for Rin's room and stoped as he reached the door.

_that didnt sound like Rin at all!_ he thought to himself as he reached his hand out to push the two large doors open.

A bright pink and blue light shot out from the room and slowly cleared away. Sesshomaru walked in quickly and looked at the girl who stood in front of the vanity table. His jaw dropped to the floor as he saw her. "R..Ri..Rin?" he exclaimed.

**HEHE! Im sooo mean! Dont kill me! Ill have another chapter up hopefully tonight or tomorrow. But I need reviews! or I wont do anymore chapters. Well I'll be back...hopefully. SEE YA! R/R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Changes

**Hey sorry it took me soooo long to update, I got grounded from the computer for awhile but I'm back now! Well being grounded gave me time to write 2 chapters…only thing I can only type 1 of them tonight. Also! I know Sesshomaru is totally out of character but don't worry I'll have him straighten up shortly, I mean it is Sesshomaru, the cold hearted demon Lord of the Western Lands. Well here ya go! **

**Oh and before I forget I don't own Inuyasha even though if I did I would be the luckiest S.O.B alive! (son of a bitch) **

Thinking- _is written like this _

Flashbacks-** are like this**

Talking- "is written this way"

**Chapter 3: Changes**

From chapter 2: _Sesshomaru ran toward the castle. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LORD SESSHOMARU!" he heard Rin scream. He started at a dead run toward Rin but stopped when he saw a light blue light surround his castle. "What the hell" he said._

_Sesshomaru grabbed tokijin and ran into the castle. "Rin!" he yelled. "Rin!" was the only thing that Rin heard before she yelled out in pain once more and then it disappeared agian."Lord Sesshomaru!"she cried out._

_Sesshomaru bolted for Rin's room and stopped as he reached the door._

_that didn't sound like Rin at all! he thought to himself as he reached his hand out to push the two large doors open. A bright pink and blue light shot out from the room and slowly cleared away. Sesshomaru walked in quickly and looked at the girl who stood in front of the vanity table. His jaw dropped to the floor as he saw her. "R..Ri..Rin?" he exclaimed._

Long black hair whipped around the girls shoulders and fell over a perfectly round breast. As she turned her head to look at the man who had spoken all so suddenly. Sesshomaru stared at the womanly figure before and was gawked out of words to say. His eyes looked over the girl, she had shapely curves in all the right places, beautiful cream colored skin that seemed to give off a light glow in the sunlight, mysterious chocolate colored eyes, long thin toned legs and perfectly "sized" upper body features. Uneasy with Sesshomaru's staring the girl made a petty cough. It was enough to knock Sesshomaru from his thoughts and get back to the real situation at hand. "Rin?" he asked again sounding annoyed when he really wasn't. "Yes milord" she said quietly, looking away from his face. "Rin. I demand to know what happened while I was out" he said coldly. She glared at him suddenly._ How can he seem so heartless? Does he not realize what has happened to me? _ "I do…don't know milord. I had terrible pains rushing throughout my body suddenly before and after I bathed." she said softly as tears began to swell in her eyes as she thought about the pain she had endured not to long ago. As she thought that her lord was not there when she was screaming for him, asking for his help when she was in pain. "Is that it?" Sesshomaru asked coolly. "Yes milord" Rin answered before turning away from him and looked out a tall window. The sun was setting, sending light pink, blue and orange throughout the sky. She noticed that on a tree that was just below her window, a bird and her nest with her eggs hatching. Rin thought about her family and how she met Sesshomaru, she thought about what would her life be like if her family hadn't died. What if she hadn't met Sesshomaru? Would she be the same person? Rin was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned around, trying with all her might to hold the tears that were begging to be let free, but she failed miserably. "Rin you should get some sleep. You have to be exhausted after your long day today. Tomorrow we will set out for my good for nothing half bread brother, Inuyasha, hopefully that miko of his could tell you what is going on." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at Rin's eyes that were brimmed with tears. A smile crept onto Rin's face at the mention of Kagome. She always thought of Kagome as a big sister or at sometimes a mother, that is when ever Sesshomaru would let Rin be around with Kagome. "Yes milord. Goodnight" She said gently. Rin bowed and walked over to her bed, not bothering to change. Sesshomaru was right she was tired but she didn't want to be alone this night. Sesshomaru glanced at her, even though she didn't say it, he could sense that she wanted him to watch over her tonight so that nothing else happened to her. He walked toward the door and closed it gently.

About 3 hours later Sesshomaru peaked back into Rin's room to see if she was ok. He smelt arousal as she dreamt and a faint smell of tears that he thought Rin must've cried after he left the room. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her peaceful body. _What the hell is going on with me? Why am I having such thoughts? She is still a child! A mere child who looks to me like a father none the less._

_Sesshomaru think about it! You are a demon and just like your father you have feelings for a human._

_That is NONSENSE!_

_Is it? Or it is the truth? You felt desire today when you saw her. You are just like your father!_

_NO! My father fell in love and faced a horrible death because of that wench._

_Your father sacrificed his life for the one he loved and that shows just how strong he really was!_

_I am not going to have this discussion! It is officially over as of now!_

_Whatever you say, but soon your feelings that you don't think you have will surface and you wont know what to with them._

After a long and frustrating argument in his head, Sesshomaru left Rin's room and went into his study. He looked through books and papers trying to find anything that had to do with Rin's sudden growth and womanly matureness.

A lock of silver hair blew onto Kagome's face causing her to twitch a little. She fluttered her sleepy eyes open and looked around. Her eyes snapped open when she didn't recognize where she was.

She clutched her left side all of a sudden and looked down. A huge bandage wrapped around her waist was visible.

"Kag…Kagome?" Inuyasha said sleepily, as he lifted his head. He opened his eyes not even all the way when he saw two pale arms coming toward him. "INUYASHA! Your alright!" Kagome yelled out. " of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He asked confused. "Nothing, never mind" Kagome said as a light blush appeared on her face. She unwrapped her arms from Inuyasha's neck and this time slowly took him her surrounding. _Where the hell am I? _Inuyasha seemed to almost notice what Kagome was thinking and took her hand. "It's a long story but for the most part, everyone is ok. Naraku is finally defeated and you are in the house-petal." He said solemnly. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's attempt on saying Hospital.

A sharp pain shot through her head causing her to whimper a little. "Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked concerned. She heard him but couldn't talk back. Suddenly she remembered the last time she was the Feudal era. She recalled running through the woods, calling to Inuyasha for help, as Naraku was right behind her. She remembered tripping and hitting her head and only seeing red fly over her and the faint words of "wind scar".

The pain stopped as soon the memory was over. "Well that was weird" Kagome admitted when regained a sense of knowing. Inuyasha looked at her in worried eyes but quickly wiped the look off of her face and decided since she was awake, he could finally speak his mind to her. "SO tell me wench! Why did you run off? Do you have a death wish or something? You can be so stupid at times!" he said to her. "Besides if it wasn't for ME, Naraku would've killed you. And you would……." He said but was cut off when the beads around his neck became very heavy and pulled him to the floor with a lot of force. He was too busy bitching at Kagome to notice that she had said "sit" "Inuyasha?"

"huh" he said once the spell wore off.

" stop acting like a jerk and grow up. Oh and thank you for saving me…again. She said as she laid her head back down on the pillow. Kagome yawned.

Inuyasha went to retort but held his tongue surprisingly when he saw how tired Kagome was. "Kagome go back to sleep, Your really tired. You need your rest." Surprised, Kagome smiled at him, she unconsciously took his hand in hers and there fingers intertwined. Holding Inuyasha's hand, she fell asleep very quickly.

**Well that's all for now… It is almost 2 am! Lol I refused to fall asleep until I finished this story and well here it is! YAY! Hope you liked it. I hope to update soon…you see I am having this huge formal party on the 19th and so I'm doing a whole lot of crap for the party. I'm hoping to have one up by next week, if not then sooner, most defiantly. Oh and I appreciate the reviews thank you! And keep reading please! I don't mind any kind of comments so feel free to leave me anything! Till next time…SEE YAZ! **


	4. Chapter 4 New Emotions

**HEY! So sorry it took me this long to update! I've been extremly busy! I had this party on the 19th and I've been catching up with my school work...so it took then expected to recoup. I hope this chapter isnt to bad...I've had my friends read it and they said that they really like it.**

**Also THANK YOU! to the people who take the time to read and comment my story! I really appretiate it! Hope you all like the up coming chapter!**

**Chapter 4- New emotions**

Sesshomaru woke with a start. _Where the hell am I? _He asked himself as he looked around. The bright yellow sun was shineing in his face, lighting up his golden eyes which didnt seem so cold at the moment.He recalled last nights events in his head, first he went to look up and see if there was anything about Rin's change in his study. He remembered going to her room to check up on her, and he remembered sitting on her bed but he didnt remember falling asleep. He felt a slight nudge at his side, he turned his head and looked down. There next to him lay a beautiful raven haired girl. Her pale skin glowed in the sunlight, makeing her seem angelic like. Her hair flowed over her shoulders elegantly, and cover the side of her face. The girls petit nose twitched as the black lay upon her face. Sesshomaru noticed this and took his hand and moved her hair away from her face gently. Sesshomaru stared at her, he was in awe at the sight before him. **( I know...I know he is soooo OOC! But I can't help it if I want to get to the points of the story...) **Slender features, petite nose, small thin lips the color of a red rose. Her face glowed brightly in the sunlight as the rays reflected off of her. Her eyes flinched slightly then slowly fluttered open. She took in her surroundings admiringly, but stopped when she caught glimps of huge golden orbs that were stareing at her. They stared at eachother for quite a while till Sesshomaru spoke. "Goodmoring". "Goodmoring mi lord" Rin answered.

Rin turned her gaze away from Sesshomaru. _My voice is different._ She thought but then quickly recalled what had happened the day before. She slid her legs off the bed and walked sullenly to the large mirror on the far wall. She stared at her reflection for a long time till she relized it was not a hillusionation. She had really grown up, quickly. She felt the sting of salt in her eyes as she stared at herself. A single tear fell.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously but understood when he smelt salt. He got up from his spot and walked over to her. He turned her around so that she was now faceing him. "Rin, talk to me" he said. Rin didnt respond. She hadnt even looked at him. Sesshomaru grasped her shoulders slightly. "Do you dare defy your lord?" He questioned her seriously. Rin looked up at him, a saddened smile forced it's way to her lips. " No my lord" she said and then turned her gaze to the ground once agian. "Then talk to this Sesshomaru" He said as he lifted up her chin so that there eyes met. "There is nothing to talk about my lord. It's a change that I will have to deal with, a change with no explanation" Rin said softly as she looked into the deep cold gold eyes. Tears poured from Rin's eyes and she attempted to get away from Sesshomaru. He refused to let her go. He pulled her closer to him suddenly. Rin laid her head against his chest and cried. She wrapped her arms around him slightly. Unconsiously he hugged her back. Letting her cry into his chest. This surprised Rin but it comforted her non-the-less. Her tears quickly stoped and she looked up at him. He looked down at her with a blank face and his usual cold eyes. Rin looked into his eyes and could see passion swimming throughout them. She turned away from him with a slight smile on her face. She walked to one of the high rise windows that showed an overcast of the castle grounds.

Sesshomaru was too caught up in his thought to notice that Rin had moves. As her body heat left his body, he snapped from his trance. He looked down to see that she wasnt there. He looked around the room to find that she was looking out the window admireing the beauty of the castle grounds in the sunlight.

He inched toward her. Her body was calling to him. She wanted to be held, loved but was scared. Right behind Rin, Sesshomaru stood. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him. Rin looked up and saw two golden eyes filled with emotion. For the first time she thought she saw love in her lords eyes.

Sesshomaru smelt love mixed with fear so he leaned down to her ear. "Rin dont be afraid. I will always protect you." Shocked Rin turned to face him. They were face to face only inches apart from eachothers lips. _Dont be afraid...I will always protect you...Dont be...afraid...I will...protect...you...always..._ Sesshomaru's words echoed through Rin's head. Rin tried to move away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close agian. This time Rin placed a kiss on his lips. She lost his grip and moved away quickly.

Sesshomaru stood there dazed and surprised that his Rin had made such a move. WOAH WAIT! His Rin?

Sesshomaru came to his senses and looked around for Rin. She was sitting on her bed, her back to him. He walked to her swiftly. Picking her up and turning her around to face him, he kissed her lips gently. Rin gasped. "My lord?" she asked shocked.Sesshomaru smirked at her but placed a finger to her lips. "Shh do not be afraid"

Sesshomaru blinked at what he had just said. But shrugged it off. He kissed Rin agian, more passionatly this time. Rin kissed him back gently. He licked her bottom lip for entrance which she granted when she drew in a deep breath of surprise. Sesshomaru entered his tounge into her mouth and explored caressingly. Sesshomaru gently rubbed his tounge around her tounge, massaging her mouth with his tounge. Rin let out a small moan of pleasure. Sesshomaru smirked at this and did it agian causing her to moan a little more. Rin slowly slid her tounge into his mouth. She ran her tounge along his fangs, sending a shiver down her spine. Sesshomaru grew deeper into the kiss while argueing with himself.

_What the hell are you doing? She is still just a kid!_

_No, she is a lady now._

_Yes, but yesterday she was still 7 when you left her here. You shouldnt be doing this!_

_Her body, he soul, her voice they all call me to her. I cant let her go. These feeling I have wont go away! I must make her mine._

_NO! She is too young! Your getting wrapped up in this girl. Let her go! You Sesshomaru, Great Lord of the Western Lands, dont need a pitiful human._

_I cant! I musnt! I need her. This Sesshomaru doesnt need YOU!_

_You cannot do this! You are the Great Lord of the Western lands! A mere human is nothing to you._

_Yes! I am the Great Lord of the Western lands, who has cared for this child, who had grew feelings for this human. And no one or nothing is going to make me give her up! Not now, not EVER! So leave! This conversation is OVER!_

While Sesshomaru was having his war with himself, so was Rin.

_Rin stop!_

_I...I cant_

_You must! He is your lord!_

_But...I love him...I...need him_

_No! You only think you do. But you dont. This is you Lord Sesshomaru! He has taken care for you and fed you. This is how you will repay him?_

_I have already repayed my lord. I have stuck by his side always. And I always will._

_You are still a child!_

_Not anymore. Yesterday changed everything._

_No only your appearence. You are still a child on the inside._

_Then what are these new feelings I am haveing toward my lord?_

_Come to you senses Rin! You ARE a child, he fathers you!_

_NO! Dont talk to me! If he didnt approve he wouldnt do this either! This is my life! Now GET OUT!_

Right when both internal fights were over, Rin and Sesshomaru broke away for air.

They looked into eachothers eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes were slightly tinted pink but changed back to gold, quickly. " Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Rin get dressed, we have lot's to do today" He said to her as his eyes went back to there original coldness. Sesshomaru left the room quickly, leaving Rin alone confused. She walked over to the window, only to see her lord sitting cross legged on the grass. He took off his armor and sat it next to him. He then closed his eyes and thought. Rin stared in belwilderment as her lord thought down in the garden she had made for him.

Rin walked over to the mirror and straightened her hair and changed her cloths. She was about to leave her room when Sesshomaru walked in and took her in his arms and kissed her passionatly.

**Wow this chapter took awhile to write... sorry if it is short! I promise to make it up to you. I will probably put up another chapter tonight or tomorrow. The next one is about Kagome and Inuyasha. So dont worry Im not leaveing them out. I Love InuXKag stories so...of course my first fic is gonna be about them. I hope I didnt dissapoint you with this chapter. Please Review! I really love to hear from my readers.**

**Till Later! Byez!**

**-Mel**


	5. Chapter 5 A Dream that seems so Real

**Well... told ya I would update ASAP! I didnt get to update as soon as I wanted because of school...friends graduations and finals. I've never liked school! And now I cant stand it!But thank God it is over for 3 months! Well I hope you like this chapter...Its all about Inuyasha and Kagome! yay! OH and a little warning to those who dont like "LEMONY" content, then dont read this chapter...its not a full lemon but its pretty damn close. **

**Well then it's FLUFF! LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF! **

**Me- On with the story**

**Inuyasha- Finally! I mean you neglected me and Kagome for the last 2 chapters**

**Me- well Im sorry! Mr.Impatient!**

**Inuyasha- what was that!**

**Me- nothing...**

**Inuyasha- yeah I thought so**

**Me- (muttering) mutt**

**Inuyasha- you wanna repeat that wench?**

**Me- uh...Kagome...HELP!**

**Kagome- Inuyasha SIT!**

**Inuyasha- Huh?**

**THUD!**

**Inuyasha- wench what did you do that for?**

**Kagome- stop picking on people! I swear one day your gonna push it too far**

**Kagome- Sit**

**THUD**

**Inuyasha- what the hell was that for?**

**Kagome- you called me a wench**

**Inuyasha- FEH!**

**Me- ok well...Im gonna go now... slowly... goodbye! (runs away)**

**OK ok im back! lol Im sooo dumb! Im just sooooo hyper I mean it is 6 in the morning...Cant sleep! Well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I OWN him! I bought him on Ebay! YAY! ( I wish...but I did buy all of the seasons on Ebay...so Im happy about that )**

**Chapter 5- A Dream that seems so Real**

Kagome awoke next to spring. She thought for a moment. She remembered waking up and being in the hospital with Inuyasha by her side, then she fell back asleep. So how the hell did she end up at this spring? She sat up from her spot and looked around her. Huge rocks surrounded the area, as if protect from spys or...or... MIROKU! Kagome looked behind her to find a beautiful waterfall falling onto some rocks that formed a path for the water to seep into the spring. Behind the waterfall was a small cave hidden from those whose choose not to admire the beauty of the waterfall, to notice it. Kagome decided that after she bathed she would check out the small cave behind the waterfall. She stood up slowly and noticed she wasnt in her usual school uniform. Kagome stood in front of the water and looked at her reflection. She wore a long 2 strap gold sparkleing dress. The sparkles were from diamonds sewen into the dress and the 2 straps were around her arms past her shoulders just a little bit. The sleeves went far past her arm but was slit so that her arm wasnt totally invisible. The dress hugged at her waist and moved when she walked. It slightly flowed behind her as if a wedding train.

(the dress looks like this... http/www.designer-laden.de/vorlagen/pics/2068.jpg )

Inuyasha sat in a tree on a high branch where to see him you would have to go up to the tree and look up. He sat there pondering on how he got from the side of Kagome in the hospital to a tree overlooking a gorgeous spring. Kagome...WAIT! Where was she? If he was in a tree overlooking a spring then where was his Kagome? His Kagome? Never heard that before, but he wanted her, enough to call her his. He heard a noise by the spring, he glanced over and saw there a pale beauty in an amazing golden dress that looked positivly mideval in a elegant type of way. He looked closer and saw her face. He took in a charp breath at the sight. It was his Kagome! He wanted to go to her, but fearing she might think he was spying and sit him, he decided not to. He sat there entranced watching her.

Kagome dipped her foot into the warm spring water. The comfort drawing her in for more. Craving for the warmth of the spring she slowing slid the cuffs of the sleeves of her dress down her arm till they were completely off. She found the zipper of the dress on her right side and slowly slid it down careful not to catch her skin with the zipper. She tugged on the waist of the dress and slid it down her sides, past her legs so she could just step out of it. Kagome slid one bra strap down her shoulder and then the other. Her thumb lined her panties as she slid then down her legs and stepped out of them. She walked toward the water and slowly stepped in, letting the warm and comfort take it's hold on her. She walked further into the water, not knowing that she was driving the one person she loved mad.

Poor Inuyasha.

He sat it the tree, clawing the bark to keep himself from going to her. Inuyasha watched as she slid the sleeves down her arms and undid the dress, she moved so slowly it seemed to be mocking him. When she took off her bra and underware he had to hug the tree to keep him from taking her as his right then and there. As Kagome made her way into the spring, the water seemed to reflect off of her pale skin. Her flesh, so radiant, as if a goddess. He hadnt known it but he had let go of the tree and was slowly moving toward her. Taking in her sight, every curve, every evenly defined muscles from years of traveling, every strand of silky raven locks. He wanted her so badly. His body ached for her touch, his lips thirst for the taste of her skin. Then there he was, out in the open, away from the trees. Inuyasha untied his yukata and haori, only to leave his under shirt and a pair of boxers from Kagomes time. They were comfortable to him. He took off his undershirt but left the boxers on and made his way toward Kagome who was in the middle of the spring relaxing solomly.

Kagome stood there thinking, letting the water surround her, soothe her. But something was missing, she couldnt pinpoint it but she knew she desired it more then anything. Suddenly she felt someone behind her then felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her against their chest. A silver lock blew in the wind, crossing over Kagome shoulder. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

"mmhmm" was her only reply as he laid his head on her shoulder. His gently kissed her neck, earning him a surprised moan. He kissed her neck again, this time Kagome uncontiously tilted her head to the side, revealing more of her neck to him. Inuyasha kissed little butterfly kisses over her neck and on her shoulder. He turned her around to face him. Kagome looked into his deep amber orbs as he looked into her dark honey brown eyes. Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's shoulders and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Kagome jumped at the suddeness that this had happened. She quickly gave into the kiss and wrapper her arms around his neck.

_She is so...oishii!_ Inuyasha thought as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. He licked her bottom lip and earned a gasp, that he took the advantage of plunging his tounge deep into her mouth. After there lungs begged for air, they separated reluctently. Inuyasha traced little kisses along her jaw line, down her neck and around her collar bone. He let his hands wander around her waist and theighs. "Ganbatte" Kagome whispered into his ear, enjoying the pleasure his hands were providing her. He replyed "diajyobu". He moved his hands up her sides, gently trailing his claws along her perfect skin, sending shivers down her spine. Inuyasha wrapped Kagome's legs around his waist and walked toward the waterfall. He went right into the waterfall, not expecting the cave behind the waterfall, he kept walking till he was no longer under the water from the waterfall. There was a small ledge that he sat Kagome upon and began kissing her agian. Nipping at her neck, kissing her all along her collar bone. His hands caressing her theighs. Kagome felt helpless but was not about to tell him to stop, she liked it, she just wanted to be able to give him the same pleasure he was giving her. She leaned in and placed a small kiss on his neck, placing kisses all along his neck and collar bone, earning little moans and growls of pleasure from deep inside of Inuyasha. "Kagome, ainochan, I want to ask you something very important." Inuyasha suddenly said. "Daijyobu" Kagome replyed. Inuyasha looked down at the floor. _Comeon! Now is the time! Ask her!_ He screamed at himself. "Kagome...I...you..." He was saying when he looked up at her "Kagome! Your dissapearing!" He yelled out as a translusent Kagome stood infront of him. He looked down at himself and he too was dissapearing. Everything suddenly went blank and he was nowhere, nowhere at all.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes he was back in the hospital. Next to Kagome who slowly waking up as well. "Genki?" Inuyasha asked "Genki desu" she answered back. Her face was red, and got redder when she looked at Inuyasha. "NANI?" He asked confused of why she was turning red whenever she looked at him. Not unless...no way! Thats not possible for two people to have the same dream at the same time...is it? "Nothing! I promise I just had a strange but good dream" "Oh, what about" "nothing important" she answered turning redder as she thought about it. "Well Im still tsukareta so Im going to go back to sleep." "ok ainochan" He paused. Did he just say that... outloud! Kagome giggled at his expression when he relized what he had said. "Goodnight my hanyou" she said soflty before drifting off the sleep agian.

**Sorry for ending it here, but now it is almost 9 am and Ive gotta go to work...well I have to do work, such as moving...I dont work this summer! YAY ME! **

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I found some interesting songs too while writing this that gave it more of an edge and feeling. And now time for the translations on some of the words I used! Im learning Japanese! Im soo happy! Im learning French, already know alot of Spanish and now Im learning Japanese! **

**Oishii - delicious**

**genki - how are you**

**genki desu - i am fine**

**ganbatte - keep going**

**daijyobu - OK**

**tsukareta - tired**

**nani - what**

**ainochan- sweetheart**

**Well thats the Owari (end)...well until I write the next chapter which will have Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta, and Kagome's mother. **

**Kagome's mother doesnt have a name, does she? **

**Till next time! Toodles!**

** Melissa **


	6. Chapter 6 Truth Untold

**Sorry for the long delay...I just had a really bad case of writers block, AND for the summer I was in Florida with my mom. If you havent heard, Tropical Storm Ernesto is supposed to hit around where my mom is which is in Sarasota about 5 miles away from Venice. Im really on the edge and hopefully it wont be that bad. I actually have reveiws that I have to address in here! YAY! I got reveiws! lol Well on with the story since I bet you have been waiting long enough. Hope you like.**

Chapter 5- Truth Untold

_When Inuyasha opened his eyes he was back in the hospital. Next to Kagome who slowly waking up as well. "Genki?" Inuyasha asked "Genki desu" she answered back. Her face was red, and got redder when she looked at Inuyasha. "NANI?" He asked confused of why she was turning red whenever she looked at him. Not unless...no way! Thats not possible for two people to have the same dream at the same time...is it? "Nothing! I promise I just had a strange but good dream" "Oh, what about" "nothing important" she answered turning redder as she thought about it. "Well Im still tsukareta so Im going to go back to sleep." "ok ainochan" He paused. Did he just say that... outloud! Kagome giggled at his expression when he relized what he had said. "Goodnight my hanyou" she said soflty before drifting off the sleep agian._

11 hours later...

Kagome woke up to the bright sun shineing in through her curtains. She shifted to the other side of the bed only to feel someone next to her. She jumped up and started to hit the figure under her sheets. She heard a low grunting and screamed as she hit at the person harder. "OW! Kagome Stop!" she heard from under the covers. She slowly lifted the quilt to find a silver haired, amber eyed hanyou in her bed rubbing his head. "Inuyasha?" "Yay BAKA!" "Your the baka!" She yelled back and hit him agian. "Damnit women stop hitting me!" She got out of the bed and stopped and looked around. "Inuyasha, why am I in my room? Wasnt I at the hospital earlyer?" "Yeah but the docter said you could go home so I brought you home." "Thanks" "Keh" Kagome smelt pancakes cooking downstairs and decided to see if they were down. She began to walk down the stairs when her legs gave out. Inuyasha caught her just in time and carried her back up to her bed. "Wench you shouldnt move too much, a weak human like you doesnt heal as quickly as a hanyou or youkai." Upon hearing him call her wench she decided to wait till he finished then said "SIT" She turned over so her back was faceing him now. "Wench look at me when Im talking to you and stop sitting me!" "Listen Inuyasha" she began. "A WEAK human like myself needs sleep, SO STOP BUGGING ME!" Inuyasha looked at her with his ears pressed against his head. _I didnt know that the weak human comment would affect her so much. I mean she should be happy shes not a filthy hanyou like me. _

It started getting later and Inuyasha was getting worried that Kagome wasnt waking up yet. He decided to shake her a little bit, but when he did he got the surprise of his life.

With Sesshomaru and Rin

After finding absolutely nothing on how Rin had grew up so fast he decided to check up on her to see how she was doing with her new body. He walked down the long corridor to the door of her room. He stood in front of the tall solid oak door to hear if she was doing anything. She was singing...a song that he also knew. He had heard it before. But where...? He pondered on the question for a bit. He decided not to think to hard into it so he slowly opened the door and stepped in. She didnt notice for she was still singing on the side of her bed faceing the wall and hugged a pillow.

"Yuki ga furu

Shizukana utau awai yokogao

Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa

Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru

Kotoba mo iranakute

Omoide ga yawaraide

Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo

Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake

Anata no sobani iru

Yuki ga furu

Shizukana sotto yoru wo uzumete

Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino

Dakara zutto utatteite

Yoakega kurumade

Zutto kono mama"

She sounds so beautiful, it reminds him of someone but who? Who had such a voice which sent him in a trance as Rin did?

He stood there and listened to her for a while. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he remembered. His mother. His own mother used to sing the same song to him as a child to put him to sleep. How could he have forgotten? He loved hearing this song but hadnt heard it in so long. Suddenly the song stopped. He looked over at Rin. "Why have you stopped singing?"

"I didnt notice you were there mi lord"

Sesshomaru straightened up and then spoke up clear. "Well get dressed in whatever still fits, you are going to see the tailor, she will provide you with new cloths." And with that he left. The song still playing in his head. He walked back to his room and layed on his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_Yuki ga furu_

_Shizukana utau awai yokogao_

_Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa_

_Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru_

_Kotoba mo iranakute_

_Omoide ga yawaraide_

_Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo_

_Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake_

_Anata no sobani iru_

_Yuki ga furu_

_Shizukana Sotto yoru wo uzumete_

_Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino_

_Dakara zutto utatteite_

_Yoakega kurumade_

_Zutto kono mama_

He played it in his head over and over agian. Until he heard a knock at his door. He opened it and in the blink of the eye a black haired girl flew into his chest. Rin wrapped her arms around him and cried. "Why are you crying Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down her. She didnt answer. "Do you dare defy this Sesshomaru?" He asked more sternly. She just shook her head in his chest. "Rin look at me." She didnt move. "Rin." She didnt move agian. Sesshomaru slid a finger under her chin and lifted her head gently so that he could see her eyes. Rin looked into his eyes._ What is this feeling? Everytime I look into his eyes something happens to me inside and I like it...his eyes...his touch...his voice...what is it about him. I never felt this way before, is something wrong with me?_ She relized that he was looking into her eyes too so she looked away from him. Sesshomaru noticed this. "Rin look at me" She looked back then looked away again. His youkai senses picked up her fast heart beat and the sweet smell of her tears. She still had her arms around him. She took in a deep breath and then let it out. The sweet moist breath wrapped around Sesshomaru nose makeing something inside him snap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He looked at her lips then looked into her eyes again which were now focused on his eyes. He slowly leaned in. unknowingly she leaned in too. The gap between them was coming to a close. Right before there lips touched Rin breathed out again and her sweet aroma swept across Sesshomaru's face causing him to loose all control. He kissed her softly. He pulled her even closer to him and tryed to deepen the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, she gasped slightly and Sesshomaru slid his tounge into her hot moist mouth. The taste of her sent him over the edge. He explored her mouth with his tounge. Rin groaned in pleasure. Unsure of what was going on she liked it, ALOT. She leaned into him. She trusted him, knew he wouldnt do anything to hurt her. A new feeling arose inside of her. A pleasure able feeling. Sesshomaru kissed her jaw and kissed down her neck, he kissed all over her neck. The new feeling inside of Rin grew stronger and so did her feelings for him.

With Kagome and Inuyasha.

He shook her a little bit she mumbled something but then grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha dont leave me! Please dont leave me! I love you!" He looked at her face and saw it all scrunched up. He watched her actions, then saw a lone tear roll down her cheek. "Inu, please! I love you! Dont you love me?" Inuyasha shocked, replied even though he knew she wasnt awake. "Yes Kagome I do!" As soon as he said that, Kagome's other arms wrapped around Inuyasha's head and pulled him close to her. She lifted her head and kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as Kagome kissed him in her sleep. At least now he knew that she loved him.

Kagome woke up suddenly to find that she was kissing Inuyasha. She looked over to her night stand. She grabbed a textbook and brought it down on his head.

"OW!" "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the floor hard. When he got back up he started at her. "Well you kissed me first wench! You told me you loved me!" Kagome's eyes grew wide and her face went scarlett. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and wrapped a arm around her. "Kagome I need to tell you something."

**HEHE! I know you all hate cliffy's! But I had too!**

**Well here is to my reviewers:**

**InuYash's Lover- im glad that you think my story is great! Sorry I havent updated in a while but Iv been really busy and have had writers block! Hope that didnt go to your distaste too much.**

**Whitewolf33- I know Sesshomaru is out of character, sorry about that I havent done much research on his character so Im just putting him in here as how I want him to be, and Im glad that you think that one scene with Inu and Kag was cute.**

Hope you all like! READ AND REVIEW!

Till next time!

Toodles

Melissa


End file.
